Dancing with the Oranges
by Davis21X
Summary: As Mai was kidnapped my Micchy she is confined to a room until the next day. She has had thoughts of her friend Kota, Kamen Rider Gaim, and starts to realize her true feelings for him. One-Sided Mai x Kota. Also One-Sided Micchy x Mai if you squint hard enough.


**This is set between Gaim Episodes 38 and 39 and I don't own Kamen Rider. Also, this is my first fanfic so please read and review!**

* * *

Mai laid in her new bed at the Zawame City tower. The tower was all covered in the fruits and leaves of the Helheim Forest. Her room was looking like a padded cell. There was a white comfortable bed she could lay on and feel relaxed. Obviously Mai wasn't at all relaxed. She was kidnapped by Micchy, her friend, and worried about Kota and the others but more on Kota. She kept tossing and turning on the bed and also, she was wearing a white dress. Small groans and moans can be heard by Micchy since it was so quiet. Rica and Rat, two of Mai and Micchy's friends, were already asleep deeply. Micchy came to check on Mai as he opened the door to see if his crush was okay. He was in a blue Team Gaim t-shirt with the logo on the front with sweatpants on.

"Mai-san, are you okay?" Micchy asked softly.

Mai then sat up on her bed and turned her sight to Micchy.

"I'm fine Micchy, I'm not used to sleeping at eleven o'clock." Mai replied.

"Okay I understand, good night!" Micchy responded as he closed the door and headed upstairs.

Mai was alone again. She could always imagine herself with Kaito or Kota right now trying to come up with a plan to stop the Inves Invasion. She felt guilty that she was the reason why Micchy hates Kota and why Peco is injured and why Yuuya is dead. A single tear fell from her left eye and she lay down once more again.

"Everyone. Please be safe." She whispered as she was thinking about her comrades and her friends.

"Kota, I'm so sorry." She said as another tear comes out of her eye.

She reminisced about Team Gaim and how their bond was unbreakable. She remember dancing with them and remembered how they first met.

[FLASHBACKU -January 2013-]

Mai was dancing with her friends Chucky, Rica, and Rat. The instrumental of teppen star was playing for the first time and Mai and her friends wanted to be the first ones to dance to it. They didn't want to have to do with anything with the new Inves game forming and just wanted to dance for fun and joy. They held a celebration for the CD release and it was on Zawame's big stage. About 200 people were there enjoying the celebration. Of course there always has to be a party crasher and that was Team Baron. Zack came from behind and shut off the music while Peco came up to them to introduce themselves. Only three members were in Team Baron at the time.

"We are Team Baron, the greatest! This stage belongs to us and you have to right to dance on it!" Peco said.

"What are you saying dude, we just want to dance!" Chucky said in response.

"Yeah is this stage is built for everybody!" Rat said also.

"Yeah everybody! On Team Baron!" Zack responded.

"Action speaks louder than words, and they don't look like a real challenge! They don't even know what Lockseeds are!" Kaito said as he came up.

"For the sake of humanity, we want NOTHING to do with your stupid Inves Game! You can take those locks and shove it up your-" rica said before interrupted by Mai.

"That's enough. Just please get off for now and you can have it later. We are trying to celebrate the release of teppen star!" Mai said.

"How cute, why don't you play the game and keep us off? Oh wait, you don't have any!" Zack said while laughing.

"That means we win and the stage is ours!" Peco said while opening a Himawari Lockseed.

"Good Grief. Let's face them when they DO have lockseeds." Kaito said as he walked away and meanwhile, a zipper appeared above the stage and unzipped to reveal portal in which an Elementary Inves came out. Zack and Peco did not hear him obviously. A boxing ring formed the the Inves was standing on top of it.

"Surrender the stage now and we'll send him back!" Zack said.

"Oh crap! What do we do Mai?" Rica asked.

"I don't even know! I've never played this before!" Mai replied.

"HOLD IT TEAM BARON!" a voice shouted.

It was revealed to be Yuuya, Kota, and Micchy running to Mai and her friends' aide. They were wearing casual outfits and have known other for weeks.

"We've had enough of you and we will finish you right here!" Yuuya said while activating a Kurumi Lockseed. A stronger elementary Inves popped out.

"You guys ok?" Kota said to Mai and her friends.

The four friends nodded while Mai stared at him a little bit until she saw Micchy open his Himawari Lockseed to summond an elementary Inves as two invess quickly defeated Team Baron's invess as Zack and Peco look frustrated.

"We won't forget this!" Zack said angrily.

"Watch your back you punks!" Peco said in response as he and Zack retreated.

"They'll be back." Micchy said.

"Yeah but for now let's dance! It is what we wanted in the first place." Yuuya responded.

Meanwhile Kota turned his attention from Yuuya to Mai.

"Do you want to dance with us?" Kota asked.

"Sure!" Mai replied as her friends also nodded.

teppen star came back on and everyone started to dance again. The crowd cheered for all seven and the party went on until late afternoon. After the crowd left and the music stopped, Yuuya made a life changing decision.

"Say why don't we form a team? Us seven?" Yuuya asked Mai.

"We don't want anything to do with the Inves game." Mai replied.

"Neither do we but we must fight on. We'll use the Inves game to defeat the other team and once we prevail, we can have everyone dancing in peace!" Micchy said in response trying to convince them to form a team.

"Will you join us?" Kota asked.

Mai, Rica, Chucky, and Rat thought about the offer.

"It can't be helped I guess." Rat replied.

"Well if the Inves game can make us reach an era of peaceful dancing then I am in!" Chucky responded.

"A team just likes dancing more than the Inves game is A-OK for me!' Rica answered.

"Okay we will join!" Mai answered happiliy.

"Great! Yuuya, let's go to the hideout and we all can introduce ourselves" Kota said in response.

"Can't wait to meet this guy, he looks cute!" Mai thought about Kota before following him and the others to the hideout.

"Now about the team name...". Micchy said in curiousity.

[FLASHBACKU END]

"Kota, you helped me alot since the beginning and I couldn't even repay you. I only made you have to do more." Mai said looking up in the ceiling.

"Wait, why am I so overobessed with Kota? Yeah he's a good guy that can save the city and the strongest member at the moment. We're just best friends!" Mai said in wonder.

"I just can't get him out of my head. He's always been there for me, so caring, so reliable, so cute." Mai continued and then stopped after she realized she said that Kota was cute.

"Did I just think Kota was cute? Well he's nice, always wanting to help others, and cares about his friends. The perfect guy for any girl!" Mai said while feeling sure about herself. She may be in love with Kota. She blushed at that fact. Kazuraba Mai did have a nice ring to it. When she realized she was thinking about Kota and Mai getting married she came to one conclusion that she would happily accept.

Mai is in love with Kota.

"Kota, please be safe and alive...for me." Mai said in worry and then continues.

"Please be ok to bring me and Micchy back."

"You're my hope Kota."

"I believe in you."

"I care about you."

"I pray for you."

"And I love you." Mai concluded before drifting off to sleep. She dreamt of a place where she and Kota could dance togheter and they both danced while all their friends and comrades watch. She just wanted a peaceful world where she and Kota would be togheter forever.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry if this was really short. A little extra content is below with how I see Kamen Rider Gaim characters reacting to this.**

_Kota: Umm...I am speechless. o_o_

_Mai: *blushes super red*_

_Kaito: ¬_¬_

_Micchy: WHY YOU DO THIS? I WANTED MAI GODAMMIT!_

_Takatora: *Needs Air*_

_Zack: I knew Mai was in love with him!_

_Peco: Does Kota know?_

_Chucky: Kota shoukd feel the same way!_

_Rat: Mai and Kota sittin on a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G!_

_Rica: Awww they'd be perfect for eachother!_

_Ryouma: Wow. So Intruiging. Very Romantic. Much Feeling. Wow._

_Minato: So does that mean Mai is not in love with Kaito?_

_Jounichi: This is so sad! *Cries*_

_Oren: Oh my! Young love is always interesting!_

_Roshuo: This reminds me of the Queen... T_T_

_Reduye: These stories are not so boring after all._

_Akira: Awww My little brother is being loved by a girl!_


End file.
